


Seek and Ye Shall Find

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Seek, as only Illya can do - written as part of the Easter Egg challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek and Ye Shall Find

In my jaded career as an UNCLE agent, I have learned a few tricks - never believe an unconscious enemy is actually unconscious, never plan on needing just one more clip for your gun, and never, ever, let your partner get bored.

It had been a long affair and we were both dead on our feet when we got to my place last night. We'd planned a night of sex, but sheer exhaustion had stolen it from us. Now I remembered where I was, but Illya… oh, the mystery that is my partner.

He was moving in the near dark and I could feel his fingers drifting over my body. Every once in a while, he set something cool down against my skin.

"Illya, what are you doing?"

"Shh, it's far too early for you to be awake. You will interrupt the Easter Bunny on his very important mission and he will scamper away."

When Illya talks like that it's time to become very scared.

"Illya, what are you doing?" I realized that I can't move my arms or my legs and while I trust my partner more than anything…

"Don't move or I'' have to start over again." His touch was gentle, even though his fingertips are calloused and caught my skin. In spite of being tied spread eagle to my bed, I was still finding it hard not to respond to him. "Remember last year; you dressed me in that bunny suit and left me in a broom closet just off the canteen? Remember what I said about pay backs?"

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I was in trouble. 'Uh huh…"

"Well, for Easter this year, I thought we'd go on a little jelly bean hunt to celebrate the day."

Something soft and smooth was pressed against my lips and I instinctively opened my mouth. A jelly bean was popped inside and I chewed. Then I felt something tucked beneath my bottom lip. "What the…?" It rolled away.

"Napoleon, stop wiggling…" It was replaced. I felt another being placed in the hollow of my throat, down my chest, into my navel. Illya's fingers were driving me mad and my body responded in one of the only ways it knows. I could feel jelly beans being nestled into my pubic hair, the crease of my leg – oh God, beneath my balls. I moaned without meaning to. Then the devilish fingers placed one on my dick.

"Hold very still now Napoleon." I could barely feel Illya move from the bed.

"Why?" I managed without dislodging a single jelly bean.

"Because now the fun begins. Now I start to seek the jelly beans. If you dislodge them, I will have to start again…" He kissed me, taking that jellybean. "And again." Another kiss to my throat. "And again."

Never let your partner get bored, not when his name is Illya Kuryakin.


End file.
